


Blanket Forts Are Good For Snuggling

by ladydragon76



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23540899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: Summary:Snarl needs some cuddles
Comments: 14
Kudos: 37





	Blanket Forts Are Good For Snuggling

**Author's Note:**

> **'Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** None  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Characters:** Sludge, Snarl  
>  **Warnings:** None  
>  **Notes:** Reward fic for Flyby who wanted more cute Dinobots being cute.

Sludge looked up from his reading as Snarl stomped in. "What happen?" he asked. Given it was Snarl, it could have been almost anything, but if it wasn't an argument with Grimlock, then Grimlock would want to know, and Snarl sure wouldn't tell him. No, he would sit and brood and snap and... snarl- which he did in answer to Sludge's question.

"Fight with him Grimlock?" Sludge pressed, knowing only he -and occasionally Swoop- could get their brother to talk.

"No." Snarl kicked at the floor.

This called for more drastic measures, Sludge decided and set his datapad aside. Snarl pretended not to watch as Sludge walked to the section of their cave which was his 'room' and gathered up all the blankets and tarps and covers he had squirreled away. One day, the Autobots were going to wonder where they all went, but Sludge wasn't terribly concerned about them looking in his little curtained off section.

Sludge dumped an armload on the floor, then reached for the rather beaten and worn cushions on the sofa Wheeljack had made them when they were still more sparkling than not. Those were arranged, and now it was Sludge pretending not to notice his brother's attention. Once a proper nest support was arranged, Sludge grabbed the blankets and got them situated too- all but his two most snuggly.

"You Snarl come here now," Sludge said as he slung the blankets around his own shoulders.

"What?"

Sludge grabbed his datapad and parked his aft to one side of the cushion and blanket nest, back leaning up against the front edge of the sofa. "You Snarl come now," he said and jabbed a finger at the space beside him.

Snarl snarled, glared, kicked the floor once, twice, then stomped over. He all but threw himself onto the cushions, but Sludge was ready and lifted the blanket so that it would drape over Snarl's shoulders too. Using his greater size to his advantage, Sludge arranged them, ignoring Snarl's grumbling. If his brother _really_ didn't want snuggles and comforting, he'd have left.

With a flick of his thumb, Sludge turned his datapad back on and searched for the spot he had been reading. Snarl huffed and shifted and somehow managed to burrow himself closer to Sludge, but once he settled, Sludge began to read out loud. It was difficult for him. He could read well to himself and loved it, and once he'd learned, he began to write too. Words were so much easier to say when he didn't have to use his mouth. Of all of his brothers, Sludge was the one who didn't fake their 'Dinobot Speak'. Ratchet and Wheeljack had tried to help, and while they hadn't really given up, it wasn't like they had a lot of time.

Ratchet had once sadly suggested that it was a speech impediment, something mental instead of physical, and then had spend days after worried that he'd hurt Sludge's feelings. Sludge had fixed that by presenting his own research into human mental issues with his own letter stating that until they had a decent psychologist willing to work with Sludge, that he would just deal with it the best he could. It wasn't like Sludge _hadn't_ suffered extensive trauma as a sparkling, but everyone else was suffering it too, right along with him, and there was no way he was trusting Smokescreen with his darkest fears, nor could they really go to a human- who might be helpful, but was too much of a security risk.

"Was tinkerin' with busted converter," Snarl said when Sludge paused to catch his breath.

"Fix it?"

"No. Made me give it back."

"Who?" Sludge asked with a frown. "Where was you Snarl at?"

"Prowl. Was in common room."

Sludge snorted and lifted his datapad again to find his place. "Him Prowl got stick up ass. You Snarl fix good. Go tell hims matre and patre later. They give back."

Snarl made a softer sound and cuddled in, finally actually relaxing some, his weight comfortable against Sludge's side. "You Sludge read ok. Read more?"

Sludge smiled and read to his brother some more.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out [my post here on DW](https://ladydragon76.dreamwidth.org/334490.html) for more info on me and what I'm up to!


End file.
